


Bells

by orphan_account



Series: You bring all the color to my world [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Minor Connie/Steven, Unrequited Love, by open-ended i mean you can decide what steven was going to say, open-ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peedee's thoughts after the marriage of Steven.





	Bells

              Seeing his friend, Connie, in her wedding dress for the first time made him blush. Not because he was in love with her or anything, but because he wondered what it could be like in her place. In wedding dress, under the alter with the man they both adored.

Peedee leaned back into his chair and just stared at them, silent for the rest of the night. Well... until he got back to his brother's place, then all he could do was cry. Life had been fair to him, once, he remembered. He remembered being arm in arm with Steven all alone without a girl. They weren't lovers, sure, but Steven didn't have a lover. Or a best friend.

Peedee was that best friend. Once.  A lifetime ago.

He had to remember that his foolish childhood feelings shouldn't follow him into adulthood. Steven was a crush, he was just a friend now. That's all he could be, for his sake and Connie's. Though, Peedee didn't know why he cared about Connie's.

That's another thing he should remember--to care about her. She didn't know of his affections, she thought Steven was free with no strings attached... well no normal strings attached... Another thing about Connie was that she had been with him through all the alien tough stuff in his life. She had seen so much that he hadn't, she understood so much that he can't.

He doesn't know how important Steven is to his mother's race. All he knows is how important he is to him.

And how Peedee isn't important to Steven at all.

He could never be. It's been too long.

All Peedee could do was be there. Be there for Steven when Steven wasn't there for him. All he could do was love Steven when Steven didn't love him the same. All he could do was watch the days pass knowing it was over now, it was really over.

He opened his phone to a message sent long ago:

_heyy Peedee, you free tonight? there's something i gotta tell you._

Peedee sighed, it was far too late for a response but he couldn't just let it sit there.

_Yeah I am now_

But there came no response.


End file.
